


No Time to Die

by Shamen610



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, No Time To Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamen610/pseuds/Shamen610
Summary: “You were never on my side.”The words were like a punch to Steve’s gut even though he couldn’t say anything to refute them, for they were true.(Was listening to Billie Eilish's No Time to Die and I couldn't help but right this number.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	No Time to Die

“You were never on my side.” Tony spat out. Finally saying what had clearly been the truth since the beginning. 

“But it doesn’t matter now, Rogers,” he hardened. “You’re no longer my concern. Find someone else to clean up your messes.” 

“Tony, I know that... I have no right to be standing here and asking you this. But I am.” Steve shifted, putting on that oh so hated Captain America face that Tony had always loved to poke fun at. “After everything that I’ve done to you, I’m still standing here asking this of you...”  
When Steve spoke the next words,Tony knew just then, that Steve must have planned this from the beginning, the damn strategist that he was. 

“Because those people are depending on you, Tony.” Steve said, valiantly. He looked him straight in the eyes, the way he always did when he was on duty, ensuring his message came across loud and clear.

“I know you’ll do the right thing.” He finished, with a righteousness that had Tony seething. 

God the nerve of this man. Honestly, Tony couldn’t believe it. For Steve to come to him after everything and have the audacity to ask him for a favour... It was too much. 

It was as if Steve was telling him that their past meant nothing to him. That his conscience was clear, and he had no qualms about how it affected Tony. It was a shitty thing for Steve to do, and Tony knew he should have expected it, what with Steve’s penchant for only thinking of the greater good. But he hadn’t, and more than anything, it hurt.

Had he really meant so little to Steve?

But Steve was right. He was here and he knew that no matter what Tony would do the right thing, because that’s what he was fucking supposed to do. 

He called for his suit and made for the exit, not bothering to check if Steve was following. The fucker would catch up, eventually. 

As he departed from the tower, he put a stopper to the multitude of emotions that flowed through him like a current, and instead made to focus on the mission at hand. But there was one thought that kept recurring to him at the back of his mind, poking at him till he couldn’t help but let it fester. 

Steve had never refuted him. 

This time he would go in knowing for a fact, he was on his own. 

There would be no one on his side. Like always.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more but, I'll label this as complete because I am not sure.


End file.
